Saviour
by Ricky'sLittleHorror
Summary: Andy Biersack is in hospital on his third suicide attempt. His band, Black Veil Brides, are getting increasingly concerned for him. When they hire a new bassist, Ashley Purdy, Andy seems to be drawn to him. Could Ashley be Andy's Saviour?
1. The Awakening

**Saviour, Andy x Ashley**

**Andy's Point of View**

* * *

I opened my eyes, my wrists were pounding in pain. The first thing I saw was Sandra, sobbing by my side.  
'W-Where am I?'  
Jinxx looked up. 'You're in the hospital.'  
'Why? I should be dead. This is, what, the third time now?'  
Jinxx and Jake shared a look and Sandra's sobbing got louder.  
'Jake found you in the back of the recording studio, again. We are not just going to let you die.'  
'Even if I want to, Jinxx?' I narrowed my eyes.  
Sandra looked at me.  
'Yes. Suicide is cowardly, Andy.'  
A male voice sounded from somewhere I could not see.  
'Suicide isn't cowardly. I'll tell you what is cowardly. Treating someone so badly that they want to end their lives.'  
Sandra spun round. 'Ashley Purdy?'  
'Yea.'  
The guy stepped into my field of vision. He had long, black hair, similar to ours. His arms were covered in tattoos and through his white t-shirt I could see a tattoo spelling the word 'Outlaw'. I guessed he was the bassist that the guys had recently tried out. I never met them unless the guys thought they would stick. He was looking me up and down.  
'What? Like what you see?'  
He smirked. 'Maybe. You must be Andy, the mysterious singer.'  
I stared at him. 'Yea I am. What is it to you?'  
'These guys not tell you they found a bassist?'  
'I think they were more worried about finding a new singer.' I waved my wrists at him, wincing. He gently grabbed them and put them back on the bed before sitting next to me.  
'I was joking. Sandra texted me saying they were up here and that you were in hospital, so I came up.'  
I shut my eyes. 'I see.' I heard murmuring and I hunched my shoulders. 'STOP TALKING ABOUT ME.' I felt the tears well up behind my eye lids.  
'We're not talking about you. They were leaving so we could chat.'  
I opened my eyes and found Ashley to be the only one in the room with me. 'This was your idea, wasn't it?'  
He nodded. 'I know the others and Sandra looked like she needed sleep. I thought it would be good considering we are in the same band.'  
I cursed mentally. 'I see. Nice plan.' I spotted a nurse and called her over. 'How much longer till I can leave?'  
'One more hour.'  
I sighed. One hour of having to talk to Ashley. He was on his phone, giving me some time to decide what I wanted to do.  
'Fine. What do you want to know?'  
He looked up and smiled. 'Just tell me about yourself.'  
'Well, I'm 21, I scream, sing and write the lyrics for my band. I'm a suicidal idiot and I'm gay.'  
I shut my mouth quickly. I did not just tell him I was gay. The others didn't know that.  
'The others never told me about that last bit.'  
I closed my eyes. 'That's because they don't know.'  
He looked at me. 'You haven't told them but you told me who you only just met.'  
'I didn't mean to say it, it was on my mind.'  
'I see. Well, I am 26, I play bass as well as sing and scream and I'm also gay.'  
I looked at him. He seemed to have trust in me already. I smiled and he smiled back. The nurse came over.  
'Mr. Biersack, you are free to go. Is there someone who can take you home?'  
Ashley stood up. 'That would be me.'


	2. The Journey

**Canadaindy IT'S A DAMN STORY! Look everyone, I know the suicide rules in hospitals, I have a few attempts under my own belt. I am not following the rules because I do not want to and it is my own story so whatever...  
Please enjoy...**

* * *

Ashley helped me climb into his car and I winced as my wrist hit the gear stick. He made sure I was alright before climbing in his own side. I placed my head against the window and closed my eyes, feeling the embarrassment of the attempt take place. I started crying and I prayed that Ashley would not see the tears sliding down my face.  
'Why did you do it, Andy? If you don't mind my asking.'  
'I just felt trapped. Haters, my family and just general life.'  
He stayed silent for a while.  
'What is up with your family?'  
'They hate me for being gay.'  
'Why?'  
'They're Christian. Strict Christian.'  
He swallowed. 'What about general life?'  
'I just didn't see a point in living at that time, and honestly, I still don't.'  
'Why?'  
'I don't know.'  
'Why try to kill yourself for a reason you don't know?'  
I opened my eyes and stared at him. 'I-' I stopped, not knowing how to continue.  
He smirked. 'See?'  
I looked at him a little closer. My eyes were drawn to a Batman tattoo on his arm.  
(A/N Ashley does not have a Batman tattoo in real life. He does, however, in this story.)  
'You like Batman?'  
'Yea. You?'  
I nodded. 'Since I was like four.'  
'That is awesome.'  
'Yea. I guess.' I smiled at him and then focused on the landscape passing by my window.

'Andy?'  
I opened my eyes and stared into Ashley's hazel brown eyes. I guess I fell asleep. Ashley helped me out the car and into the front door of my apartment building.  
'Ashley, you don't have to do this. Go home.'  
'Nope, your couch is going to my best friend until I am sure you are alright.'  
I stared at him. 'Seriously?'  
He nodded and helped me into the elevator. I hit the button for the fifteenth floor and leant my forehead against the cold metal of the wall. I was shivering and had a headache. The lift stopped and Ashley helped me out.  
'Which apartment?'  
'1569.'  
He nodded and led me to the door. I passed him my keys and he unlocked the door, laying me down on my couch. I closed my eyes and fell asleep.

* * *

**Little short but what the hell... I managed to write the second chapter xD**


End file.
